dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Captain Ginyu
Ginyu seen in Hell during Kid Buu Saga? I have the uncut version of the episodes on DVD, and I didn't see Ginyu in Hell. Though he is undoubtedly dead at that time, all I saw was Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Appule, Dr. Gero, and Babidi. Spice's article said he was seen there as well, but I didn't see him either. Ghostkaiba297 04:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) And was it Captain Ginyu the frog that appeared in Fusion Reborn or was it one of Medamatcha's pets? Ghostkaiba297 06:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure myself. I was looking into that scene in Fusion Reborn the other day and Medamatcha's pets definitely appear, but I'm not 100% about frog-Ginyu. The only reason I didn't remove the mention as I rewrote the article is simply because it was already there. I can't look into the scene right now though so I'll have to follow this up at a later time, unless somebody else clarifies things first. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 07:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::It was Medamatcha's offspring that appeared. Frog Ginyu never escapes from Hell. When Ginyu returns after dying, he returns in his original body in GT (I don't think he appears in Fusion Reborn). - PrinceZarbon 14:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::So the Medamatcha thing is cleared up, and we know he appears in GT when King Yemma is returning the villains to Hell, but I still didn't see Ginyu during the Kid Buu Saga... can anyone confirm this? Was someone confusing him with Appule or King Cold? Ghostkaiba297 20:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Ginyu probably wasn't among them because he may have been waiting in the Check-In station line or King Yemma was too busy watching the battle against Buu to bother with the line. The only reason to explain his absence is that he was late in arriving there. :: ::Does Captain Ginyu appear in Kid Buu Saga. :::No. It is stated above.. Jeangabin666 14:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Tien defeats Ginyu? "Captain Ginyu is shown again in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, when Tien Shinhan defeats him along with Burter and Cui." - when did it happen exactly? I couldnt find this moment, is it some kind of joke? 14:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, someone from GT thought it would be funny to say that the Spice Boys appeared in GT and were killed again by Gohan, and that the fight between Gohan and Spice was a long battle. Well, I never really liked GT much, but I did kinda enjoy the Super 17 Saga, but I did NOT see the Spice Boys or Captain Ginyu (excluding the time when King Yemma is returning the dead villains to Hell). Ghostkaiba297 13:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :The only time Ginyu ever appears again is when he's on line in GT after being defeated, he never appears in Fusion Reborn and doesn't have another cameo appearance. - PrinceZarbon 14:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right, he didn't appear in Fusion Reborn, unless you count that random Frog that was in the background of the Villain army jumping off of buildings after Gohan killed Frieza with one punch to the gut as Ginyu. Mercenaries not officially aligned with "Frieza" It's important to note that the Ginyu Tokusentai is not officially aligned with Frieza's forces. They are hired on occasion they are a mercenary squadron to carry out Frieza's wishes. Ginyu's team is hired and they are paid handsomely for their services. They are not officially aligned with Frieza's forces. This is very important to note because much of his profile has some superfluous information inaccurate even stating that the Ginyu Squadron is officially aligned with Frieza, whilst they are not. - PrinceZarbon 23:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) then why were they gonna conquer yardrat right after namek? Chocolate Quandry Actually bros, it seems like Reccoome and Burter definitely ate some chocolate too, since Reccoome took a big gross chocolate bar out of his armor (probably all melty and stuff from his bulging mutant pecs) and bet it with Burter over the Guldo fight. So it stands to reason that the whole Ginyu Force eats chocolate a whole ton, it is like currency within the team because the money flows like spring water in the galactic genocide business. So THE WHOLE GINYU FORCE, it stands to reason, eats chocolate. Most other villains and heroes (except that clean-living Goku) probably eat it as well because, let's face it, chocolate is pretty rad. It hasn't been established in canon though... but it's like saying 'most humans breathe air'... totally true. : I've got to admit, 1. that sounds perfectly in-character for the Ginyu Force, and 2. the entire concept made me chuckle. Still, yeah, not explicitly stated anywhere... Nice speculation, though! ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 04:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Captain Ginyu's Profile Picture Hey guys, is it me or does Captain Ginyu's current profile picture kind of not introduce what he really is? It is not a full body picture, it only shows his head and shoulders, and people new to DragonBall do not really know what he really looks like. It doesn't show his height, size, or uniform really. Do you think this one is better to replace? 21:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 :The one thing I'm not too fond of with this image is the hand being in the way; maybe another full-body shot might be better. - 22:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah? I guess the hand does kind of detract from him. There is not a lot of images to pick from with Captain Ginyu. Let me do some research, and I will post a better full body shot on here, and you can tell me what you think. Thanks 01:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) True form It is stated that Salza has seen Ginyu's true form. What is this true form? --Joshua Issac 14:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Never shown.DXRD620 (talk) 17:05, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Two major points you somewhat keep removing The first one you removed was the sentence added to the "Pesonality" section: "Much to Ginyu's disbelief" - which is adressed to his reaction after Goku consider him not to be "all evil" due to his honor fighting, it's true - don't see why you keep deleting it?! The second one was the sentence I added the follwing to the "Trivia" section - but you removed it eventhough it's true: *One of Miira's henchmen of the remaining Planet Trade Organazation is based on Ginyu's appearnce. I'd don't know why you keep reverting my edits - but I'm defenitely looking for some answers.DXRD620 (talk) 17:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hi DXRD620, and welcome to the site : ) Above each article, you will find a link to the page's "history". Here, you can leave an edit summary to let other editors know why you made the edit that you did. I left one for you, but without checking the history tab, you may not have not seen it yet. I will restate that info here for your convenience. "Much to Ginyu's disbelief" is not a sentence, it is a fragment. On this site, proper grammar must be used in articles. If you make an edit with poor grammar, is is likely going to be reverted. Sometimes editors will fix the grammar for you and keep the edit, but in this case I am afraid I do not know what you are trying to say. As for the alien in question, I stated in my edit summary that it seems like a different race, different eyes, mouth, claws, head shape, tongue, arm and leg shape. In fact the only in common is that it is purple and has horns. Skin color and one body feature is not nearly enough to classify them as the same race without some licensed source saying so. 05:57, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::10x he didn't say he is from the same race as Ginyu he said his appearance was based on him which might be true and can be added to the trivia section 10:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I never said they were of the same race, gladly GBV here understood me. And I reffered to Ginyu's disbelief in Goku's suggestion that he might not be "all bad" or "purely evil" if you want after Ginyu released him off his full-nelson grab...look after it and see it for yourself X10.DXRD620 (talk) 12:44, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Speculation is not allowed on articles, only facts. I understand and agree with your assessment that Ginyu expressed disbelief. I do not think that Ginyu's reaction to a surprising move by his opponent fits well into Ginyu's personality. I think Ginyu is used to opponents killing each other rather than showing mercy, and that is unique to Goku, not Ginyu. 03:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with 10X Kamehameha, Ginyu can disagree, but it's only because appears to be and he himself thinks he's evil, but stopping Jeice from intervening in their fight proves Goku was right. Then, the character resembling Ginyu in Dragon Ball Online, I suggest you check the whole Dragon Ball Online gallery, all the memebers of the Planet Trade Organisation in the game are based on Frieza's soldiers in the manga. Ginyu isn't an exception, as Guldo, Raspberry, etc. 03:45, January 4, 2014 (UTC) im sure ive seen Ginyu im sure i seen Ginyu in Vegeta respect at the part were Babid saids thats right im the great wizard Babid (Spice boys (talk) 00:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) it might have be cui who i saw (Spice boys (talk) 16:31, August 28, 2015 (UTC) was Ginyu in revival of f? was Ginyu in revival of f? because if he is it a bad plot hole (Spice boys (talk) 20:52, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :watch the movie.... Meshack (talk) 20:54, November 15, 2015 (UTC) i have seen the movie just forgot, yes ive Ginyu in Super but its a very bad plot hole because Ginyu should have been killed by buu (Spice boys (talk) 00:00, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :dude, watch dbz again. Meshack (talk) 00:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) well Shouldn't have Ginyu been killed when kid buu destroyed the earth? and he shouldn't be wish back to life because he was bad and the same could be said about pilaf to be honest (Spice boys (talk) 01:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :the wish had nothing to do with goodness Meshack (talk) 01:51, November 23, 2015 (UTC) i watch dbz again to make sure and Dende said except for the most evil ones and also Dabura wasn't wished back (Spice boys (talk) 02:06, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :yeah. ginyu was a frog Meshack (talk) 02:21, November 23, 2015 (UTC) i suppose since he's in frog body it doesn't count and i suppose pilaf isn't that evil (Spice boys (talk) 02:26, November 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm more surprise that AT REMEMBERED Ginyu instead of BRA. ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )' 22:03, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure Ginyu was not a Toriyama idea. If he was, he would have been in Resurrection F SSGKakarotto (talk) 02:53, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Rename The Manual of Style says not to have ranks in the page names so should the page name be Ginyu? SSGKakarotto (talk) 02:53, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :"''Titles may also be used when a character is most commonly referred to using that title; for example, Dr. Gero. See naming convention for the preferred sources of names." :That aside, I would rather keep "Captain Ginyu" personally. ::I agree with Ripto22475, Captain Ginyu is most common. 02:22, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Well what about Mercenary Tao? He's not commonly known as Mercenary Tao SSGKakarotto (talk) 02:25, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :Yes he is.needed 03:47, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Contradiction "When Ginyu first learned of his Body Change ability, he swapped bodies with the richest kid in his class, which made him popular with girls but also stupid, and he soon realized that men should compete in terms of strength rather than money.[3] Only a few people have seen Ginyu's true form, and Salza is among them. Salza had to fight Ginyu to become leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron" These seem to be very contradictory. the later sentence implies his purple form isnt his real form, but the image used for his backstory shows him as a kid in the purple form, when he first used it. One of these needs to be put in trivia and not the main article.--RexGodwin (talk) 02:39, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately there are numerous contradictions throughout all Dragon Ball media. No one version is necessarily more correct than another. It's disappointing, but we as fans cannot be biased by deciding which of two versions to invalidate. 03:11, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm maybe the SSD guide was made BEFORE Toriyama noted that info in the Daizenshuu?BH Ouji (talk) 07:30, July 26, 2016 (UTC)